A Grey Harry Potter Chapter 4
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners nor disarming


A Grey Harry Potter

Year 4 The Tri-Wizard Tournament. AU HP / Multi

AN: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners nor disarming – in this installment he does use stunners. In some instances, deadly force will be his first option. The blasting hex quote is not mine. This chapter has a nod to QFG. The author Gandalf's Beard, and perhaps others, had a purring Hermione before me. BTW a disclaimer, I do not wear women's clothing. Therefore, I am not JKR, nor make money on this story.

The next day they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry had a list of Slytherin neutrals. Finding a cabin privacy and notice me nots went up. They mostly read. Talking was quiet when it occurred.

Once in the great hall Luna went to the Ravenclaw table while Hermione and Harry went to Gryffindor. The events of the world cup were the main topic of conversation. They had their stories straight to lead conversations away from potentially troublesome topics for Harry.

In the morning Harry took a slow jog around the lake. The year was beginning. He only hoped that his fears of the Tri-Wizard tournament were baseless.

Once back and showered Hermione dragged him down to breakfast. In the Great Hall Luna was there. She was already eating so Harry and Hermione sat with her. Hermione took out quill and parchment and started making a list. Get the study group together, research the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry become the defense tutor for the group were the main ones.

The schedules came out and it was off to classes. Flitwick had congratulated Luna on her advanced standing in runes due to her participating in last year's classes.

They studied the Tri-Wizard rules of course. Harry did not want to be at Dumbledore's mercy about what his rights were.

One-night Harry was pacing on the seventh floor. After walking past a painting of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance several times a doorknob appeared. A room full of junk was there. Harry saw mostly junk, but also many books and other objects. He cast accio numerous times. Accio galleons brought five, accio wand brought fourteen – he nearly was skewered by several, accio time-turner brought nothing and accio horcrux brought a princess crown. Hermione later identified it as a diadem. Harry could feel the evil radiating off it.

He left the room and did the walk numerous times. It took walking by three times to activate the door opening.

Harry, Hermione and Luna took a Saturday to enter the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the diadem. Before entering Luna told Harry to request stairs. Harry palm planted once they appeared. Hermione and Luna saw the basilisk corpse and were horrified. Harry walked up to a fang and pressed the diadem against it. There was a horrible scream and black smoke was released.

A memory of the destroyed diadem was sent to Sirius. He had talked it over with the portraits and it was agreed that Dumbledore should be aware of it. Harry took Hermione and Luna back to the room to loot it of any books or other valuables they may want. Dobby was enlisted to remove everything from the castle they wanted. Then the diadem was finally presented to Dumbledore from Sirius. Luckily the room and chamber were kept hidden by this subterfuge.

The school year went on until the day before Halloween. That is when the other two schools arrived for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was good meeting up with Fleur again. She was excited yet apprehensive. Apprehensive due to the pensieve memories from Harry but also about the tournament.

Luna introduced Harry and Hermione as the Kattas Shameem and Shema from Raseir. Luna seemed to be the only one to understand. Then in the great hall she started scratching Hermione's ears. Fleur and Harry quickly stopped that.

Fleur told them about her mother's pregnancy and that she thought Harry was the father. A letter went home with Hedwig that evening. It was returned telling Harry that he would accept financial and other responsibility.

The next day the names came out of the hat. Victor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts were the champions. Dumbledore went on describing the tournament when the goblet flashed again. A piece of parchment floated out. Dumbledore caught it and read, "Harry Potter".

"Wonderful", Harry muttered to Hermione and Luna. "Second year all over again".

The hall had gone silent. Harry walked to the room Dumbledore indicated. The stares followed him. In the room off the great hall the champions looked at him as he entered. Fleur rushed over.

"Tell me you are not the fourth champion", she begged.

Harry allowed that he was.

Further conversation was halted by a wall of noise indicating the arrivals of the various tournament officials. After being called a liar a few times for denying entering the tournament Harry stunned Karkaroff.

"You have just earned a month of detention", Dumbledore informed him.

"Sorry", Harry told him. "As a Tri-Wizard champion I have sole discretion on whether to accept punishment or attend classes. Since this punishment will interfere with my training which could lead to my death, I reject it. Besides if my attitude is a real problem you can always disqualify me. I wouldn't be able to refuse detention then".

With that Harry walked out. He heard Fleur's voice asking him to wait as he was leaving.

He waited for her just outside of the great hall. Fleur rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "You really think Dumbledore is using you as bait to get the Riddle man you talked about".

Harry allowed that he did. They walked around the grounds talking about what they had been doing during school. Fleur told Harry that her grandmother and Aunt were organizing a training regimen and that she thought that Harry would be allowed to join. She was clear that he would have to pay for the training. Harry admitted that he was interested.

It would take about a week for them to arrive then the training could start. Harry mentioned that in the meantime he could start instructing her about the skills he learned during the summer and Fleur could instruct him on healing. Perhaps they could see Madam Pomfrey about healing too.

They found themselves in front of the Beauxbatons carriage. After a hug and chaste kiss Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Inside Hermione greeted him. She had sent a message home informing Sirius about Harry's entry in the tournament.

The next day Harry and Hermione were on their way to the great hall when both were caught by tripping hexes. This caused them to fall down the stairs. Harry stood on a sore ankle. A few laughs were heard. Harry looked at where five Puffs were holding their wands out and threw back several overpowered stunners. "If it happens again reductors get sent back", was his warning. The study group fell apart after this.

He helped Hermione up and they went to the infirmary. While being treated Dumbledore and Sprout burst in. "Explain yourself Potter", Dumbledore demanded.

"What do you wish for me to explain", was Harry's question.

"You launched an unprovoked attack on several fellow students", was the response.

"I am prepared to swear on my life and magic that my response was in fact provoked", Harry told them. "Now if the lying scum are not prepared to do so too, I suggest you drop your bull shite".

"Harry swearing on your life should be done very cautiously", Dumbledore told him.  
"Typical come back of a liar", Harry said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have issues from trustworthy people to take care of.

He turned back to Pomfrey and Hermione ignoring the headmaster and teacher.

Dumbledore and Sprout left but not before Dumbledore warned Harry about going dark.

They missed breakfast due to their time in the infirmary. Before leaving Harry asked Pomfrey about healer tuition. Reluctantly she agreed due to the ability of trouble to find him. She agreed that Luna, Hermione and Fleur could also attend.

After that people warily avoided him in the halls and classes. Fear was not what he wanted, but he would not tolerate attempts on his nor Hermione's safety.

Before dinner they started the training regimen Harry had learned at camp. Hermione, Fleur and Luna were gassed very early in. Harry throttled down the difficulty. His goal was to push them not kill them. Besides girlfriends had ways of paying back a difficult boyfriend.

Harry thought about classes to drop. History was easy. He thought about runes, arithmancy, care and potions but decided that they were better for his long-term goals. Potions would have been an easy drop if Snape was still "teaching". With Mad-eye as dada teacher he kept that too. In the future he decided to talk with mum and grams about paying good gold for substandard education.

After a week Grandmere and Aunt Adelaide arrived. They were bringing tutors to aid the champions in spells and defense techniques common to previous tournaments. Of course, Hermione and Luna participated. Harry quietly paid for them.

The first task was usually getting something from a monster without killing it. They went over various monsters and how to get an object from them. There was much practical work too in spell casting. They also kept up the fitness program. That was not the favorite part, but it was understood why it was necessary.

A week before the first task Harry received an owl. Hagrid asked him to meet at midnight and to bring his invisibility cloak. That was when Harry found out that the first task was dragons.

He heard one of the dragon handlers called Weasley. Wonderful Harry thought. I save his sister from Tom's shade and he doesn't tell me that I will be facing dragons.

The next day Harry made sure to mention the dragons to Fleur. Madam Maxine had told her as Harry had expected. Harry also vented about the Weasleys and Hogwarts teachers being the only ones to follow the letter of the law. That it could lead to his death only frustrated him more.

Later that day Harry sought out Cedric and Victor. Victor was aware but Cedric wasn't.

On the day of the task Fleur drew her dragon first and faced it second. For Harry he went last with the worst dragon, the Hungarian horntail. Before Fleur went to face her dragon, Harry went up to her and gave her a hug wishing her luck. He listened as she faced her dragon and was relieved when she was successful in getting the egg.

When it was Harry's turn he summoned his Firebolt and flew around taunting the dragon until he was able to get the egg.

Immediately they began to try working out the clue. Grandmere and Aunt Adelaide were going to try earth, air, fire and water. Air was tried first. All that was heard was a loud screech. Since there were two eggs fire was tried on one. Again, only a screech. Then they tried water. Success.

A few days in and they knew the second task. Then came the announcement of the Yule ball. Victor and his boyfriend Gregor quickly made a deal with them. Fleur and Gregor would go together as would Victor and Hermione. That left Harry and Luna together. All would sit together as a diversion. Dance partners would be exchanged freely. Opposite genders only would dance.

The training continued. The determination was that a hostage loved by the champion would be placed at the bottom of the lake. How to breath for an hour, fight off any denizens of the lake and tracking charms were the main priorities – as well as dance practice. Silent casting of the curses learned over the summer were practiced. A wand holster for the wrist and a knife holster for the ankle were also secured for all. Of course, classes and homework couldn't be forgotten. It really stressed everyone the workload they were under.

During their training a middle-aged reporter demonstrated a creepy fascination with early teenage romance. It seemed that many of their countryfolk agreed with the reporter. Hermione was labeled a scarlet woman, Fleur and Luna were not any better while Harry was a dangerous psycho.

Apolline, Jean, Sirius and Zeno came to the school to see how the kids were holding up. They were mildly surprised at how well they worked on life saving priorities while ignoring the puerile interests of fellow countryfolk. Detectives were hired to find dirt on a certain middle-aged reporter and executives at her paper. They would also look for dirt on suspected corrupt high ministry officials.

Dumbledore felt it necessary to summon Harry to warn about using self-control. Barely able to control his angry retort. Harry advised Dumbledore to control Hogwarts – since that was his job after all. He also advised Dumbledore about taking suspect sources word at face value. Harry was dismissed with both sides furious with the other.

Dumbledore was summoned to a meeting with Sirius to explain his cringe worthy fascination with a young teen boy. The summons was ignored. Harry was directed to show him the same respect.

Harry then called a meeting. Apolline and Jean were still there, Zeno and Sirius were called back and Grandmere and Aunt Adelaide would also attend. Harry was aware that with how furious he was that extra calm council was necessary. The Grangers were informed of the concerns since as muggles they were not welcome on Hogwarts grounds.

It was agreed that the priority was surviving / winning the tournament. Then decide on next year's schooling. Their safety for the remainder of the year was also a concern. Alternate schooling may be necessary to make it through the year.

There were also diplomatic safeguards if they were students of Beauxbatons. The parchment work was filled out and gold was exchanged as a registration fee. That was a back-up if necessary.

Grandmere and Aunt Adelaide had their own extra-large tent they allowed the youngsters to use in the evening and overnight. It was good for studying and tension relief. Frequently purring could be heard within. In addition, they were tired of moving as a group through the castle for safety. That and being targeted for curfew and other minor violations.

The Yule ball came. A night dancing and making merry was what all of them needed. Their dress clothing was modified for their wands, extra wands, knives and other offensive and defensive implements that were deemed necessary. They hoped that their hardware was not necessary, but now it came with them everywhere.

After the ball the Prophet reported that Hagrid was a half-giant. Hagrid's size was one of the things discussed during the evenings, so the group was not surprised.

There were excursions in the lake two to three times per week to practice. The cutting curse and blood boiling curse were decided to be most effective for stopping aggressive acts. For the merfolk stunning and revulsion jinxes to drive them away were decided on. Harry was persuaded that making enemies of the merfolk was not a good idea with a possible three additional years remaining at Hogwarts.

The afternoon before the second task Hermione and Luna were summoned by McGonagall and Flitwick respectively. That evening when Harry discovered them missing he was prepared to storm the castle wand blazing. Fleur, Grandmere and Adelaide dragged him to bed and managed to distract him until morning.

In the morning Fleur kept reminding Harry that the tracking charms had been in place for a week. That and she kept drilling him about their positions. Harry would be in front to take the brunt of any attack. Fleur would be about four meters behind as rear guard. Then reactions to various tactical situations. When Fleur learned from Apolline that Gabriel was also missing Harry did the drilling.

Two very grumpy champions appeared at the dock prepared to die for kith and kin. Bagman arrived as jolly as ever while Percy Weasley warned Potter about his arrogance for tardiness. Percy was asked what was worse being late or betraying his family. Bagman was asked to give instructions and make an exit. Luckily Bagman was able to drag a furious Percy away.

Bagman cast sonorous and began telling the crowd what the task entailed. Harry meanwhile took the gillyweed. As soon as it took effect he was off. Fleur cast the bubblehead charm and was right behind him. Seeing them leave Cedric and Victor were off too. Belatedly a cannon blast sounded.

Along the way they cast warming and tracking charms. They stayed over the water plants to keep maximum field of vision. Off to his left he noticed a couple large logs floating in his direction. Fearing they may be impossibly large dugbogs he began firing exploding curses. It was lucky he cursed first as that is exactly what they were. After getting hit four to five times each they were discouraged and withdrew.

Next it seemed were a hundred grindylows. Cutting curses did not seem to work very well so Harry tried blood boiling curses. That worked very well. They were swarmed. Harry kept casting as fast as he could. Fleur later told him she did the same. They finally drove off the grindylows but not without many gashes on both. As they continued the corpses of many grindylows remained.

Now it was time to secure the hostages and return. At the village the hostages were Hermione, Luna, Gabriel and Cho. There were no surprises to them regarding the hostages.

They quickly cut the ropes holding Hermione, Luna and Gabriel and began to leave. The merfolk stopped them letting them know that Hermione was neither's hostage. Harry was ready to begin casting revulsion jinxes when Victor showed up. Turning Hermione over to him they secured Luna and Gabriel and began back. By now both Harry and Fleur were exhausted.

They arrived back without incident. Percy immediately lit into Harry about cheating. Harry called him a coward, spit in his face and asked how a piece of shite like him could have been raised by a decent family such as the Weasleys. Percy made the mistake of drawing his wand. Harry hit him with a stunner and told him that only respect for his family preserved his ability to reproduce. With that there was a full blast kick to the jewels and a snapped wand.

Madam Pomfrey directed the champions to the medical tent. While inside Fleur and Harry were treated for their injuries and given pepper-up. When they left the tent, Percy was directing aurors to arrest Harry for assaulting a ministry official.

Harry only admitted to retaliating against a cowardly piece of shite. Madam Maxime then stood and ordered Harry to silence. Then he was advised that he would have to serve detention at her pleasure. This generated confusion as everyone else seemed to believe that Harry was still a Hogwarts student.

After about a half hour of threats calm finally prevailed. Percy wanted Potter disqualified – Harry seconded the suggestion. Maxime only awarded him five points. The rest gave him zero for starting early and brawling.

Since all the hostages were safe Harry could care less. Dumbledore demanded to know if Hermione and Luna were Beauxbatons students too.

Later Grandmere and Adelaide told Harry that veela usually only had one child. As a result, their species was dying out. They wanted Harry to give them each one. Once born they each wanted another. He told them that the Potter grimoire had a method to almost guarantee a child, but his lady friends had to agree. Grandmere and Adelaide, not him, would have to get the approval. The method had been used last night so no surprises if they were expecting. They asked if Fleur had been spared the pregnancy ritual…

Back in the training tent there was a small party to celebrate. Gabriel told Harry that he was her hero. Not knowing how to answer that he remained quiet. The girls each hugged then teasingly gave him a kiss telling him he was their hero too.

The next day, Sunday, Madam Maxime gave them their Beauxbatons schedules. She also told Harry that his detention was working with other students on defense during the evenings. That day was designated as a light effort day. The adults were very concerned about how hard they had been pushing themselves.

Now there was practice for the final task. They also had to change from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons curriculum, fitness, and being a defense tutor as detention. Once it was known he could cast a corporeal patronus that became very popular.

Meanwhile Sirius told Harry it was critical they meet post haste. He arrived the following week and met with Harry in the tent. Given the order of male Malfoy deaths and that Draco had kept his Black inheritance it set up an advantageous situation for Harry. Draco was briefly the head of Malfoy family. Upon his death his estate went to the head of the Black family. He was the last remaining of the British branch of the Malfoys.

Due to the dementors at Azkaban Sirius was sterile. Sirius had performed the godfather ritual making Harry his heir prior to Azkaban. Since he was unable to have children Harry became head of the Black family. Sirius was regent of the Black family until Harry came of age. Given the situation with Draco Sirius was also regent of the Malfoy family.

Quickly rising as a priority was having Harry accept his Malfoy inheritance. Then he would have to take over Malfoy manor wards. He would also have to determine the status of Narcissa. Was she thrown out of the family or retained? Narcissa's actions would answer that question. She would be summoned to a meeting with Sirius shortly.

Bella was going to be expelled. Her dowry would also be returned due to her supporting Riddle. That was justified by the fact that Riddle's forces almost made the Black family extinct.

For claiming the head of the Malfoy family Harry would have to go to Gringotts one day soon. Bella and Narcissa would be dealt with at the same time. Sirius also wanted Harry to bring Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora back into the family. Harry would defer to Sirius' judgement and asked him to set up the meeting.

The meeting was set for mid-March. Harry formally met Andromeda, Nymphadora and Narcissa in a Gringotts room reserved that day for Black family business. Narcissa was the typical haughty pure blood matron. Besides that, when she saw how they thought about the pure-blood agenda she did tone down her act. She was arrogant and haughty but not stupid. Andromeda was reserved but did admit having missed Cissy. Nymphadora with the pink hair did not like her name. She went by Tonks. If that was respected she was lots of fun to be around.

Narcissa was going to officially be Lord Black's mistress Sirius announced. Harry and Narcissa immediately and loudly objected. Sirius explained that making her the lord's mistress gave her protections now that she was no longer Lady Malfoy. There would be no expectation of stereotypical mistress duties. Grudgingly that was accepted. For now, she could stay at Malfoy manor.

Andromeda was welcomed back into the family - Nymphadora too. As much as her given name riled her it was necessary to use it in the ritual to bring her into the family. Tonks teased Harry about her becoming his mistress too. When he refused to be baited she backed off.

Narcissa and Andromeda agreed to meet several times a week to begin patching together the family. Sirius and Harry were thankful to leave them to it.

Once those family duties were taken care of it was time to meet with the goblins. The Malfoy ring was retrieved from the Malfoy vaults. When Harry put it on it automatically fit his finger. That made him Lord Malfoy. The next task was to take over the Malfoy wards.

The group port keyed to Malfoy Manor. Harry approached the front gate and placed his ring into the slot designated. It was accepted. They entered and Narcissa lead them to the ward stone. Harry deposited some blood on it. All that was left was for the goblins to update the wards per specifications given by Sirius. Sirius and Harry, not Narcissa, could invite others inside the wards.

When they returned to Gringotts Harry inquired about any other heads he may have. The goblins had a test for that. Five hundred galleons and they could tell him. It was a steep price which Sirius recommended against. Harry had a feeling it was for the best, so he paid the galleons. It turns out that he did have another head of house. He was head of Gaunt House by conquest. Must be his defeats of Riddle he mentioned to Sirius. There was a vault. Inside was the family grimoire and about one hundred galleons. He was also the head of the Buell family. Sirius was stumped. A grimoire, numerous deeds and gold were in the vault.

Then it was time to expel Bella and claw back her dowry. A message had been sent to Bella to inform her of this meeting. It seems that Azkaban does not release prisoners for any reason. They went to the Lestrange vault. The gold from the dowry plus interest was reclaimed. Once opened Harry's attention was drawn to the rear of the vault. He recognized a horcrux. It was a small gold cup. Harry informed the goblins of what it was. They were furious that such a foul cursed piece was in one of their vaults. They had ways to remove curses. The Lestranges would pay the fee from their remaining gold. Harry as Bella's head of house would have the cup as an additional fine for Bella's embarrassment to the family. Once the curse was removed and paid for using gold from the Lestranges vault the cup would be returned to Harry. The goblins mentioned that their fee may leave the Lestranges with two knuts to rub together.

Back at Hogwarts Harry gave the ladies a report of all that had happened. Now a Lady Potter, Black, Malfoy, Buell and Gaunt were needed. Harry thought it would be easy for three of them. Hermione accepted Lady Potter. Luna and Fleur however wanted Harry to be their consort. Fleur wanted a Delacour consort. Luna wanted to continue her great grandfather's line, Ollivander. The ladies assured Harry that they would find him his other four ladies. They were clear that he would not do the selecting. His only vote was a no vote and he would pay if he took that route. There was also the complication that Fleur, Grandmere and Adelaide were expecting.

For the last task Harry would have to wait fifteen minutes after Fleur to enter the maze. He no longer cared about winning. If Fleur was in trouble he would enter and worry about the consequences later.

Harry suggested that Grandmere and Adelaide investigate hiring Tonks as a tutor. She was in her last year of training as an auror so would be a good choice. They found that she would be available the beginning of April.

They were almost sure there would a maze filled with dangerous creatures. Blast ended skrewt, acromantula and others were sure to find their way into it. Destructive spells would be necessary. They would be necessary for monsters but also to open the maze itself. That was if it became necessary to open the maze to get to a friend in trouble.

Tonks was an excellent teacher. She had them practice on rocks to get used to angles to shoot spells. You didn't want to get hit on the backswing by a powerful spell from a magic resistant creature. She also had them brewing potions. Blood replenishing, pepper up, skele-gro (slow and painful but it works), and more were worked on. They had a pouch potions went into. Tonks drilled them relentlessly on tactical situations whether a spell, potion, knife or any other method to use in the situation.

After a few weeks it was obvious that Tonks and Fleur had a thing going. Every night they were sharing Fleur's bed. Being a metamorphmagus Tonks could lengthen herself into what appeared to be another gender. Hermione and Luna told Harry that he had Lady Black taken care of. Harry wasn't so sure.

With Luna and Harry Hermione was still purring to allay the suspicions of Grandmere and Adelaide.

Andromeda and Narcissa summoned Harry to a meeting in Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't informed until they were at Madam Rosmerta's. A room had been reserved for them. Harry was informed that they wanted another child each. He would be the donor. Luna, Hermione and Fleur acquired the samples, placed them in the flasks provided and gave them to Andromeda and Narcissa. The ladies were thanked. Harry received thanks too, but they could barely be understood through the giggling.

A month before the third task the champions were called to the quidditch pitch. As expected it was a maze. Harry pretended to be clumsy and tripped into the maze. When he finally worked free he had his answer. A wall on the other end of where he went in had a walk-through sized divot in it. When dismissed a totally confused Mr. Crouch was discovered. Krum spent the night in the infirmary and Karkaroff was furious.

Sirius informed Harry that the day before the last task that the blasting hex was going to hit the manure pile. The investigations into Skeeter, other Prophet figures and numerous ministry official were going to be released. He also told of getting Hufflepuff's cup back from the goblins.

The day before the final task everyone in school received a copy of the Quibbler. It was revealed that Lucius Malfoy seemingly had half the ministry in his pockets. The list of officials who had received gold from him was long. What the gold was for was also listed. It seems that there was no record of almost all that gold being turned over to the respective stated recipient. The gold being dispersed went back to the first wizarding war. It peaked when numerous death eaters were exonerated supposedly due to the imperious curse.

There were also other articles about Prophet officials receiving large sums. There were no explanations of what the gold was for. In addition, the Quibbler seemed to think that Rita Skeeter was an illegal beetle animagus.

On the day of the task the families were invited to Hogwarts. Apolline, Jean and Gabriel were there for Fleur. Surprisingly Bill and Molly Weasley were there for Harry. Harry asked about Sirius. Molly did not think he was an appropriate guardian for Harry. She also was unimpressed by Fleur apparently being four months along. The conversation rapidly went downhill from there. Bill tried to referee but Molly was in rare form. He finally dragged her away to be with his siblings.

Apolline invited Harry to spend the day with them. Harry took them around the castle. Luna and Hermione tagged along. Up on the seventh floor the room was opened. They had lunch in there served by Dobby. Jean cautioned Harry to leave Apolline alone. Apolline countered that he had a month to give her another child or she would find someone who could. Her smoky look at Harry left no doubt who she meant.

Hermione mentioned that she wanted to finish school before starting a family. Her mother needed help to get the second child she always wanted? Hermione would also love a little sister to spoil.

By this time Gabriel started to get crabby as she also had a crush on Harry. The conversation went on to other topics.

Jean asked Harry about the huge scandal regarding the British ministry. It seems that numerous international news organizations and ministries had received huge stacks of parchment regarding corruption in the British ministry.

Jean also asked about the basilisk corpse. Harry mentioned that it was still in the Chamber of Secrets. As a class XXXXX creature it belonged to the slayer. It would be worth a lot of gold. Harry promised to take them down after the task.

When it was time to head down for the task Victor went first, followed by Cedric, then Fleur and finally Harry. The first cannon blast and Victor entered. The second cannon blast and Cedric entered. The third blast and Fleur entered. Not a minute later she screamed. Harry immediately entered. Filch tried stopping him and grasped his right hand after Harry cast a spell. It was really his wrist as his hand was missing.

Harry blasted away the hedges in front of him following Fleur's voice. After three hedges were blasted he saw Victor standing over her casting the cruciatus. His eyes were glazed leading Harry to believe he was under the imperious. A stunner and Victor was down. That was followed by an incarcerous.

Harry went to aid Fleur. She was only under it for a few seconds, so her recovery was fast. An anti-cruciatus potion follow by a pain potion and she was standing. He checked on Cedric. Cedric's wand arm was missing up to the elbow. Harry cast red sparks to bring help. Then he and Fleur went further into the maze.

Now they were walking and not blasting the way through. There was no sense risking magical exhaustion. A skrewt and acromantula did receive blasting curses. The skrewt took three the acromantula one. The sphinx riddle was next. Finally, they were at the cup. Harry sensed something not right so cautioned Fleur to take it together. They counted down and grasped it at the same time. There was the feeling of a hook behind their navels. Next they knew they were in a graveyard.

From their training they immediately suspected a trap and wands were out. A slithering was heard, and a large snake came around a gravestone. Both cast blasting hexes until it flew apart. There was a loud scream and black smoke issued from its body.

Harry saw a red spell coming from his left and hissed "down". He heard Fleur hit the ground behind him. He chained five spells together back in the direction the spell came from. From the spell work off to the side Fleur also cast a chain of spells. He heard a scream.

Quietly he cautioned Fleur to be wary of more traps. A silencing spell and he moved in the direction of where the spells had come from. Soon he heard moaning. Getting closer he saw Moody. He had a large gash on his chest. A stunner then incarcerous were cast. Levitating Moody back to Fleur they tangled their limbs and summoned the cup.

Back at Hogwarts they heard Hermione's voice. Upon standing Harry was hit by brown bushy haired, dirty blond haired and silver haired guided missiles.

Soon the poly juice Moody was under wore off. A man Harry did not know was there. From what others were saying he was Barty Crouch Jr. a deceased death eater. Dumbledore had the students dismissed to the great hall. Harry was pointedly dismissed. They waited in the great hall for an hour. Meanwhile numerous students tried asking for information. Jean politely but firmly sent them on their way.

McGonagall entered and dismissed the students back to their common rooms. Maxime directed Beauxbatons students to her. Harry and Fleur started in her direction but was called back. Jean and Fleur stayed with him. McGonagall lead them to the head master's office. Inside were Dumbledore, the heads of house, and Professor Tofty the potions master. Dumbledore thanked Jean and Fleur for coming and dismissed them. It soon became obvious that they weren't leaving without Harry.

Dumbledore asked Harry what happened. Harry agreed to an exchange of information. Dumbledore gives his first then Harry would give his. Besides Harry is under orders from his guardian not to talk to Dumbledore without the guardian present. Dumbledore told Harry to be reasonable. Harry replied that he was.

Dumbledore threatened to call the aurors. Harry agreed to it but stressed that his guardian must be present. Aurors were called. Harry still refused to talk. Finally, Sirius was brought in via the floo.

Harry was advised to give memories while Dumbledore didn't share anything. Harry did insist that Dumbledore give his word not to take part until next term in Harry's business. That was done. A memory was given from after Harry fought off Filch until he returned.

All went into Dumbledore's pensieve. Many thoughtful people came out. They had no idea what the graveyard was about but knew it was likely evil. Crouch Jr. would have to be stabilized then given veritaserum.

Jean told Harry that they would check on the basilisk the next day. He had experts on rendering it on call.

Harry announced to all that apart from Dumbledore they could take the tour of the Chamber of Secrets right after lunch to see the basilisk. When Dumbledore objected Harry told him that a magical oath of full disclosure was the price for him to attend.

Back at the tent Harry filled everyone in on the chamber tour the next day. Hermione and Luna agreed that they needed to work hard to get everyone setup tomorrow. An early night was necessary.

Harry awoke half nine in the morning. The tent was empty he lazed around until lunch then headed for the great hall. An excited Hermione and Luna told him that everyone was setup. Asked for an explanation he was told that it would be explained in private.

The hall was buzzing with excitement since everyone was aware that the chamber would be explored. During lunch the everyone was informed about announced the tri-wizard winner after dinner. Almost no one cared.

After lunch it seemed that all three schools marched to the chamber entrance. Those invited were the champions, those petrified by the basilisk, Delacours, many teachers and mostly girls. Harry opened the chamber and asked for stairs. Dumbledore tried to worm his way in. Harry insisted on a magical oath. Dumbledore did not enter.

Once at the basilisk there was shock. Many had heard rumors, but none believed that they could be true. A twenty-seven-meter monster as it was measured was not something that was believable – until it was seen of course. Many wanted their picture taken by it. Colin was happy to oblige. Most wanted Harry with them. Fleur Tonks, Hermione and Luna made sure Harry looked happy in them. After being threatened with going without for a summer he was amazingly cooperative.

Once all the pictures were taken everyone trooped out and the basilisk was rendered. Back at the tent Harry was informed that the interviews went well. Candidates would be chosen for the three open spots for his remaining wives over the next year. Mainly they were students, but a couple teachers were also mentioned. When Harry objected not having a say he was informed that he did have the option of going without. After that the objections stopped.

At dinner the tri-wizard champion was announced. Fleur was the winner with Harry disqualified for going in early. Harry was fine with that. The celebrations went on into the early morning. Finally, everyone went to bed to catch a few hours sleep before leaving the next day.

Sirius came the next day to pick up Harry to side along him to Potter Manor. Once there it was a whirl wind preparing Harry to leave for training the next day. Not much has to be said about those six months except that they were brutal. At the end of each two-month session a time turner returned him to just after the previous session started. Once the training was over Harry returned to Potter Manor in the evening of the first day out of school. The next few days were getting reacquainted with his parents and grandparents.

Then it was on to the elf deer census. Luna, Hermione, Fleur, Tonks and Harry spent a month lazing around with some occasional deer counting. After the year they had learning to take it easy was a challenge. Each worked with the others to relax. They mostly succeeded.

Back at Potter Manor Sirius informed Harry that he was going to help prepare Black family manor for sale. Grimmauld Place lived up to its name. It was grim and old. Magic was used in the cleaning. There would not be children acting as muggle house elves to clean doxy nests. Many dark objects were found – including another horcrux. It was a locket with an S on the cover. The goblins agreed to destroy it. They could charge or they could destroy it and keep the artifact. Harry was told that he had enough gold to pay the goblins – barely. The goblins could keep it.

Harry felt in early October when the horcrux was destroyed. He also felt that it was the final horcrux and that Riddle was finally dead.

Epilog:

The rest of the summer was spent preparing for Riddle with some diversions. Apolline and Emma Granger spent a night with Harry. Hermione and Luna wanted to be in the audience. Harry tried to dissuade them. By the end of the night there was no audience with only participants.

They had figured out the various ladies. Lady Malfoy would be Hannah Abbot, Harry would be Consort Bones. Susan would be assisted by Hannah the same way Narcissa and Andromeda were since Susan had absolutely no interest in men. Lady Gaunt would be Aurora Sinistra, Lady Buell would be Gabriel Delacour when she came of age, and finally Harry would be Consort Bulstrode since Hermione and Luna were spending much time with her.


End file.
